


Meet the Family

by aenwoedbeannaa



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenwoedbeannaa/pseuds/aenwoedbeannaa
Summary: Post Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. You are about to meet your girlfriend’s parents, and you have never been more anxious in your life. After all, how could you not be - when her parents just happen to be the famous Geralt of Rivia and Yennefer of Vengerberg?
Relationships: Ciri/Original Female Character
Kudos: 28





	Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Ciri x Female sorceress!Reader
> 
> **Words:** 1136
> 
> **Warnings:** None, this is pure fluff.  
>  **A/N:** I hope you all enjoy this little oneshot. I've been wanting to write Ciri/female Reader for so long, and I couldn't resist writing this disgustingly sweet story.

**This story, and all of my other stories, are posted on[my tumblr](https://aenwoedbeannaa.tumblr.com/). I also have a [personal tumblr](https://katwoedbeannaa.tumblr.com/), where I post original writing and other fun things. Thank you all so much for reading, I can’t tell you how much it means to me. **

* * *

"They're going to _hate_ me," you mutter anxiously, heart pounding in your chest. 

"They certainly will if you rip my arm off!" The flaxen haired woman beside you quips, her green eyes shining brighter than ever. 

You glance down, noticing for the first time that you've got both your hands wrapped around her arm in a white-knuckled death grip. 

"Sorry," you mutter, quickly untangling yourself from around her arm which, thankfully, appears to have sustained no damage. 

"Y/N," Ciri adopts a more serious tone now, reaching and grasping your hands in hers, pulling your toward her, her green eyes fixed on yours, "You've got nothing to fear, I promise you."

You want to believe her - you want that voice in the back of your head to stop repeating all of the ridiculous scenarios you've invented over and over again. You want to be happy. It feels wrong feeling so scared and out of place, while the woman you love seems the most happy you've ever seen her. 

Still, all you manage is a half smile and a noncommittal shrug. 

Cirilla huffs, blowing several strands of her soft blonde hair out of her face, but she pulls you closer so that your noses are nearly touching. 

"They have only wanted the best for me," she says, pressing her forehead to yours before pulling back to place a gentle kiss there. "You are the _brightest light_ that has ever come into my life."

You can't help but smile at that one - though you do not bother to point out that the White Frost was undoubtedly more blinding than an ordinary girl, even a sorceress. 

"You mean the world to me," she says, squeezing each of your hands gently, "And so you will mean the world to them. Trust me." Before you can manage a protest, she yanks you gently forward, pulling you into a gentle, pillow-soft kiss. 

The world disappears as her arms wrap around you. You relax into her embrace, wrapping your arms around her and pulling her close as the kiss deepens. _This._ You could never get tired of this - of _her_. From your first kiss to your hundredth, the world never stopped blurring at the edges when your lips met, and you were pretty sure you never would. 

That fact, however, led the two of you to be completely oblivious to the soft footfalls approaching from the direction of the house - oblivious, even, to the lilac and gooseberry perfume that came with it. That was, until the unnoticed raven-haired sorceress spoke. 

“Hello, girls.” You can hear the amused, sly smile in the words. 

The two of you snap apart, hearts pounding and cheeks flushing with embarrassment. However, the woman does not let the painfully awkward silence last for long. She extends her arms, beaming from ear to ear as her violet eyes fix on Ciri. 

“My daughter,” she grins, “Looking beautiful as ever. Get over here.” 

Ciri smiles back, pausing for only a second before throwing herself into the woman’s arms. Despite your heart pounding in your chest, you can’t help but smile as the two of them clutch each other, giggling and rocking back and forth. You thought, perhaps, you’d feel jealous at the sight of a mother and daughter so happy, but all you can feel is happy - so happy that Ciri has a family that loves her. 

When the two finally part, Yennefer of Vengerberg turns to look at you, the obsidian star around her neck glittering in the afternoon sunshine. Your mouth feels instantly dry - you have absolutely no idea what to say. Thankfully, Yennefer breaks this silence too. 

“And this must be that beautiful sorceress you’ve told me so much about!” she shoots Ciri, who is once again blushing, a conspiratorial smirk. “Now don’t you just stand there, come here.” She extends her arms toward you this time. 

You take a few steps forward, more timidly than you would like. But the sorceress you’ve heard so much about since the moment you stepped foot in Aretuza does not seem to mind. She wraps you in a lilac and gooseberry scented hug as if you’d known her all your life, and you can’t help but hug her back much the same way. 

When she let go of you, she was beaming, looking between you and Ciri, her eyes shining with what you could swear were tears. “It is so lovely to meet you, Y/N,” she says. 

“You as well, ma’am,” you stutter, still somewhat awkwardly. 

“Oh, call me Yennefer,” she said with a laugh, “I’m not _that_ old.” 

“Sorry, right - Yennefer,” you correct yourself, feeling somewhat less awkward this time. You know it has only been a few minutes, but you just feel accepted in a way that you never have before. Like many of Aretuza’s students, you had been essentially thrown away by your parents. You’ve not heard from them since the day that you left. You’d never thought you’d find someone like Ciri - you certainly never expected to find a family. 

“Geralt!” Yennefer’s voice pulls you out of your thoughts, sending your heart racing again. “You can come out now, they’re done making out!” 

“ _Mom!_ ” Ciri hisses, eyes narrowed. Yennefer, however, breaks into laughter. 

Ciri, however, doesn’t manage to stay annoyed for long, as a large figure appears from the other direction. 

“Geralt!” She squeals and barrels towards him, running and jumping into his arms. The famous White Wolf looks nothing like an emotionless witcher as he laughs and spins her around. 

Still laughing as they part, he hoists her up onto his back. You can’t help but laugh as you watch him run at an inhuman pace, carrying her piggyback while she shrieks with laughter, to where you and Yennefer are still standing.

You are still smiling Geralt comes to a stop in front of you, carrying Ciri - looking beautiful as ever with her hair all windblown and wild. “And who is this you’ve brought with you, _Zireael_?” he asks with a smirk as he sets her on the ground beside him. 

“A _sorceress_ , huh?” he asks with a wink, earning an eye-roll from Ciri. “You must have gotten that from me.” This time, it is Yennefer who rolls her eyes. 

Ciri grins at that, large green eyes meeting yours before motioning all of you toward all of you. “Get over here, all of you!” she says. Suddenly, you find yourself wrapped in a hug wherein everyone seemed to be trying to wrap their arms everybody at once. Geralt seems to be the only one who succeeds. 

You find yourself at a loss for words again, but this time not because you feel awkward or out of place. For the first time in your life, you feel like you might just be part of a family. 


End file.
